


Together

by aridtundra



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, PWP, Romance, non-related AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-28
Updated: 2008-07-28
Packaged: 2018-09-03 07:48:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8703769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aridtundra/pseuds/aridtundra
Summary: AU. SamDean slash. Just another one night stand.





	

DISCLAIMER: I don’t own Supernatural

 

A/N: My first Wincest fic. I remember being so nervous when I first posted it on the net...

 

\--

 

He really hadn’t planned to have a one night stand tonight, especially not with some Sasquatch of a college boy with too-long hair and puppy dog eyes. It was true; for once, Dean Winchester had gone into a bar with no intention of getting laid. The outing had been strictly a business one, because his latest hunt resolved around a haunting that was apparently going on in this very establishment. It wasn’t his fault that he’d been seduced, gotten so distracted and turned on that he had gotten the shit beat out of him in a round of pool. He had lost! The only other person who had ever beaten him so thoroughly at pool was his father.

 

But Dean couldn’t really stay angry very long right now, not when this guy had his talented tongue down Dean’s throat, doing this _thing_ with it that had Dean whimpering and squirming against him, needing _more_ , like, _yesterday._ As though reading his thoughts, Sasquatch rolled his hips, and Dean didn’t have any more thoughts left that could be read, that made any sense whatsoever. All he could do was cling desperately to broad shoulders as College Boy trailed wet, suckling kisses down his neck, nibbled at his pulse, drew breathy whines from deep in his throat. Maybe later he would be embarrassed about not being the dominate one; but right now, letting Bigfoot do what he wanted to him sounded like a wonderful idea.

 

 _What’s his name anyway?_ the thought was a fleeting one, soon lost when the Yeti thrust one big leg between his thighs, rubbing at his hard cock through worn denim even as he ripped Dean’s shirt off, his own following a second later. He stepped away and Dean let out a groan at the loss of contact, before realising that Scholarship Boy was stripping naked. He quickly followed suit, fumbled at the buckle with trembling fingers and lust-glazed eyes until he got the damn jeans off. Boxers were soon to follow, and then he was just standing there, drinking in the sight of the long, lean body, the ruffled hair, the eyes dark with lust.

 

And then he became the dominate one, launched himself at the younger man, ravished his mouth with lips and teeth and tongue, fingers tangling in silky chocolate strands. Hard chests pressed against one another, crotches ground together. Dean pushed College Boy back until he was crowding him up against the wall, licking desperately into his mouth, swallowing his moans of pleasure as their cocks slid against each other, slick and rough and _ohmygodsofuckinghot._

 

They broke apart, panting for air, and all of a sudden that huge hand reached down between them, gripping Dean and pumping expertly. All he could do was moan, thrusting desperately, fucking that huge fist, feeling Sasquatch’s own hard on rubbing at the groove of his hip. It took an embarrassingly short amount of time for Dean to come, head thrown back in ecstasy, crying out his pleasure, the Yeti following a moment later.

 

They clung to each other as their legs gave out beneath them, spent bodies collapsing against the wall, panting breaths loud in the sudden silence. Dean wondered how many people had heard them fucking. It was only later, tangled up in bed, bodes twined together, that Dean remembered his question.

 

“Hey.”

 

“Hmm?” his voice was low, thick with sleep, and Dean could feel the vibrations in his chest, as his head was resting in the hollow of College Boy’s collar. Somehow, that moment was the most intimate of the night, and the reality of it all hit Dean. They were cuddling (and Dean never cuddled when it came to one night stands), they were in Dean’s hotel room (and Dean never invited girls over to his place), and he actually cared what the guys name was (when normally he wouldn’t give a fuck.) It didn’t feel like a one night stand; it felt like the nights he had spent with Cassie. The nights spent with a lover, not just a quick fuck.

 

_God, next you’re gonna be preaching about love at first sight._

 

But he still wanted to know his name, still wanted to stay with this guy, in this bed, and never get up. “What’s your name?”

 

“Sam.” He still sounded as sleepy as ever. Dean barely kept himself from grinning like a lovestruck fool. But damn, this kid was cute. “Whaz yours?”

 

“Dean.”

 

“Mmkay.” And with that, Sam fell asleep once more, soft snores almost immediately filling the room. Dean stayed awake for a while more, just listened to Sam’s snores, watched his eyelids flutter as he dreamt, and gave himself a moment of weakness to simply glory in the fact that he wasn’t alone. At least, not for tonight.


End file.
